The disclosed invention relates generally to pressure tanks, and more particularly to resistance welding of attachments to a metal pressure tank.
Small metal pressure tanks or vessels are utilized for a variety of purposes such as storing propane gas. These small metal pressure tanks commonly include attachments that are welded to the tank. Examples of such attachments include a handle or top collar, and a foot ring or base. These attachments are commonly attached to the tank by metal-inert-gas (MIG) welding.
Considerations with MIG welding include the need for filler material and an inert gas shield.
The disclosed invention is directed to welding an attachment to a tank section by causing welding current to flow through weld protrusions that are pressed against the tank section.